Princess Pretty in Pink aka Tank and Lula Instant
by TammeraC
Summary: Tank and Lula are instant messaging and taking a magazine quiz.


Rating: NC-17 Just to be safe. Ya never know.  
Possible adult language, situations, and content.  
Standard disclaimer I own nothing, just borrowing characters and having fun.  
Spoilers: none really, but was written after Twelve Sharp.

Title: Instant Messaging Tank and Lula   
October 2006  
Author: TammyC 

**MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy signed on at 8:30 pm**

**ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? signed on at 8:45 pm**

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Yo! Doll!

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Ooh, you're here. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Went Christmas shopping. Got stuff you'll like.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
I like your text color. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Pretty pink. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Most men aren't man enough to do pink.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Oh, shit.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
It is.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Pink.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Damn Bobby and Lester.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
So what did you buy?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Gotta wait for Christmas. Try go get Christmas Eve off.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Trying.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
If you can't I need to know soon.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
What, got a backup date?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
uh

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
He tall dark and handsome like me? 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
No

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
He's short. 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
I was kidding.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
You coming over later? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Much later.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Working tonight.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
U were kidding?

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Right?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
No

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
I really do want you to come over.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
No, kidding about...

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Nevermind. You busy?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Taking a personality quiz. In a magazine.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Take it with me? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Ok.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Do you always tell the truth? A-always, B-most of the time, C-not when I'll get a spanking. 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
C.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
U were kidding before, right?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Ever gone skinny dipping? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
You're going skinny dipping Christmas Eve? 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
NO!

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
The quiz question. 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Oh. Yes. Been skinny dipping.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
With who? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Is this part of the quiz?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Yes

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
No

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
If you were a superhero, would you be Superman, Batman, or Incredible Hulk 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Yes

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Yes? 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
You gotta pick ONE. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Superman, Batman, or Incredible Hulk?

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Oh. Incredible Hulk

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
For Valentine's Day you would give your date a-a stuffed rabbit, b-flowers, c-candy 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Anymore choices?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
No.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Pick one for me.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:

Which best describes your personality? Machine gun, cotton ball, or a wet mop? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
What do you think?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Right, cotton ball. 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Not machine gun?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
I know better. 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
How many more questions?

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Almost done. One more. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Do you sleep on your back, side, or tummy?

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
On my feet.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Nope, gotta pick back, side, or tummy.

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
Depends

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
On what? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
On where you're sleeping.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Hmmm... 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
It says you are a princess, sitting in a meadow, feeding baby animals out of your hands. 

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
You still there? 

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:   
Gotta work on my image.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Right back, someone's knocking...

ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? says:  
MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
It's Ranger dropping Steph off. I guess her car wouldn't start.

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Hang on...Ranger wants to say hi...

MyGuyIsBiggerThanYourGuy says:  
Hey, Princess Pretty-in-Pink, this is Ranger. Aren't you supposed to be working? 

**ImBigAndBadNeedISayMore? signed off at 9:15 pm**


End file.
